Air
Appearance Air is the Deputy Guild Master of Raven Tail, he usually takes the affairs of the guild, as Ivan is often on tour. He uses Change magic and his pistols, which he calls Piecemaker. He is often alone, he thinks that this makes him out but most of his guild members therefore do often worry about him. 'Personality' 'History' Airs origin is unknown no one knows where he comes from. According to Ivan he is from Magnolia, but that's not true, in any case, it believes in neither. In reality, Yami has been on the search for this mystery, and what he found was not quite what he expected. Air comes in fact from the capital and is actually not a real person, in the capital has long worked in the research department of the palace on a project that built on Stellar magicians. They wanted the magic of such magicians use to open doors to other worlds. One of the scientists, his name was Cesh Gornd, came up with a crazy idea, he tried to merge people with Stellargohsts. There were many failures causing many Stellargohsts as their key got lost and their constellations. But he made it after a long time yet and created from the Stellargohst "Warden'' and a boy named Air a star man, as Cesh called him.'' The aim of this experiment was to also send people through the gates because it finally Stellargeister often enough and people did not do it so they could. But during one experiment was there a build-up of energy, the Magic blew up half the lab and several people lost their lives. Air was the only survivor that explosion, but Yami found out that Ivan was in fact responsible for the explosion. Ivan was suburb and gave the air a chance to start a new life, and to be imprisoned without experiments in a laboratory. For example, Air came to Raven Tail, where he is now the deputy Ivan, even if he handles things a little differently than he did. Now you just have to say that in the Air Two personalities living, even air itself, and then Warden. So who was so Warden, he was once a Stellargeist which was also one of the golden keys. His skills were not very outstanding among the Stellargeister out but he had a special adaptability, which is probably also one of reasons was why he had been used for this experiment. His ability was called by scientists "evolution" because his body immediately adapting to its environment. Which in itself was actually very funny that he made the constellation of the eagle, and he was also one yourself. But he could swim underwater after 2 seconds and breathe more he did not need to adapt. Once its ambient temperature reached 30 degrees its feathers were refractory. Each Stellargeist of the zodiac represents not only an asterisk represents a property but also the people dar. Warden presented the loyalty, therefore air quickly learned to share the body with Warden. This binding of the two was eventually so strong that they could switch control of the body, fast, in seconds, so to speak, which was very interesting fights. Through their merger, the magic of the two so much the first time they took a long time to get them right into the handle. Changed -You ask why Air talking to himself, what do you think, with whom he speaks - (Yami) -I would not say he's crazy, insane it makes more (Ivan) -You think the gods smile on you, I'll finish it (Air) 'Magic and Abilities' Change Magic The magician is able as soon as he touches something with your hands or feet to swap it with him any arbitrariness fabric. FOR EXAMPLE Soil to water or iron against wood. The magic is only used in the sense eigentlichem to the opponent to stop them using his own magic effectively. The Twighlight Air changes in its environment the light with the shadows. Ground change Air changes the attraction of the earth against the sky above, which is now down and bottom up. Guild Magic (ギルドマジック, '' Girudomajikku ) Raven-Soul (Passive): Allows the user of this magic the air to use as a solid surface, as required. (This magic is active as long as the mage guild carries the character of Raven tail. 'Equipment' Piecemaker: This magic guns escape before her run around heat and use the heat extracted as ammunition, so they miss scorching fire jets. 'Trivia'''